Indulto
by Naughty Luce
Summary: HD. Heero est un matador sur la voie de la renommée. Il rencontre par une série de hasards qui fâche, Duo, un militant anti-corrida. Il s'agit maintenant de choisir entre faire une passe, ou prendre le taureau par les cornes.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Natsu (Naughty Luce)  
Titre : Indulto !  
Genre : romance, humour, angst, et d'autres trucs.  
Disclaimer : rien namoi  
Dédicace à : vous tous ! Et Lou Celestial et Mithy

Note de l'auteur : **Je regardais tranquillement un épisode de Bugs Bunny (eho, pas de commentaire ! Les Looney Tunes c'est toute mon enfance ! XD)… quand TOUT A COUP je me retrouve sur Wikipédia à lire comment se passent les corridas ! A n'y RIEN comprendre, je vous l'accorde. Et PAF ! Ca fait une (choca)-fic !**

Note 2 :** cette fic n'ayant pas pour but de disserter sur les avis divergents concernant un sujet délicat (les métiers de toreros et les corridas), je vous serai très reconnaissante de ne ****pas débattre dessus****. C'est une romance entre deux persos de Gundam Wing (ou plus ? :p) qui ont eux-mêmes des avis différents sur un sujet, c'est CA qui nous intéresse ^^. Ne croyez pas que je pense l'intégralité des personnalités de cette fic, parce que sinon je vous autorise à croire que je suis schizophrène XD Ce qui n'est pas le cas, je vous rassure ^^**

Note 3 (la dernière !) :** Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles erreurs que je peux commettre concernant le milieu de la tauromachie. Figurez-vous qu'à part ce que j'ai pu en lire, je ne m'y connais pas ! Et je ne suis pas non plus spécialiste en l'élevage de bovins en général (j'ai quelques notions, mais vous me verrez pas à l'Amour est dans le Pré).**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Et keep cool, ceci n'est qu'une ****fiction**** ^^V**

* * *

_**Indulto !**_

_Prologue - 8 ans plus tôt - Dans les coulisses d'une arène_

« -C'est bientôt à toi Heero. J'espère que tu es prêt.

-Oui.

o

L'adolescent n'attendait plus qu'une chose : entrer en piste.

Fouler le sable.

Provoquer.

Non… pas provoquer la foule. La foule, elle est ce qu'elle est.

Une spectatrice, une muse.

Mais son antagoniste…

Les yeux le fusillant.

L'encolure baissée, les cornes pointées vers lui comme un relevé de défi.

Tous les yeux serait rivés sur l'animal et lui, la danse macabre qu'ils allaient mener, et le bruit de la foule les encourageait.

Il avait toujours cru, après ces années de préparation mentale, qu'il ne ressentirait aucune émotion.

C'était le cas.

Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage.

Son combat devait être parfait.

Il serait parfait.

o

-Je viens de croiser Odin. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était fier de son fils. Il te regardera depuis les _barreras (1)_.

-Hn.

-Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à tuer des taureaux ?

o

L'ancien matador se moqua gentiment du jeune.

Ils savaient tout deux que ce n'était pas le sang le plus important.

C'était la danse. Le lien avec l'animal. Le duel.

o

-Avant de les tuer, il faut les combattre. Je veux qu'on me reconnaisse comme un adversaire hors pair.

-Je le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu être ton _apoderado _(2).

-Hn. Et je ne pouvais pas en avoir de meilleur.

o

Le matador ébouriffa la tête de l'adolescent.

Raaah… que c'était chiant. Heero avait mit une demi heure à leur donner une forme potable.

o

-Tu es trop sérieux pour ton âge. Ca me plait, je n'aime pas les gamins. »

_« Ce petit est exceptionnel. 17 ans et il fait déjà sa première novillada piquée (3) avec faena de muleta (4). Il progressera vite. Il sera très bientôt matador.»_

o

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce gosse avait grandit trop vite.

Il savait déjà tout des corridas avant d'entrer à l'école taurine.

Il était aussi doué que ses camarades plus âgés.

Il prenait sa passion comme une mission.

Enfin… en dehors de la _ganaderia_ (5) et des arènes, c'était un garçon tout à fait normal. Plaisantin, sociable, ouvert aux autres avec quand même une petite réserve de timidité.

Mais en face des taureaux, il avait le regard d'un tueur.

Un tueur qui pose toujours la même question à sa proie :

« Es-tu noble ? »

**TBC**

* * *

(1) **barreras** : meilleures place de l'arène, les plus proches de la piste.

(2) **apoderado** : en gros et pour faire simple, c'est le manager du torero.

(3) **novillada **: corrida qui oppose les jeunes toreros (novilleros) par encore matador à des taurillons.

(4) **faena de muleta** : travail de passes qui prépare le taureau à la mise à mort.

(5) **ganaderia** : élevage de taureaux de corrida.

**Petite explication complémentaire pour pas être trop perdu dans le sujet :**

Un torero est un homme qui combat les taureaux. Il y en a plusieurs sortes : picadors, matador, peón… Chacun a un rôle ou un grade différent (le novillero, comme l'est Heero dans ce prologue, est un matador débutant). Le matador est celui qui termine la corrida et qui tue le taureau avec des « passes » -le fait d'éviter la charge du taureau en jouant avec une cape, puis une muleta (un drap rouge spécial)-.

* * *

**Voila ! Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche. L'histoire en elle-même commencera juste après !**

**Pour ceux qui se demandent « pourquoi qu'elle a choisi ce sujet ? » : parce que c'est exotique, c'est conflictuel. Et ça m'a donné matière à écrire. C'est tout ! Je n'ai aucun message subliminal à faire passer. Moi, sur ff . net, je prône l'amûûûr chez mes chers g-boys… et/ou les différends ! Mais… qu'est ce que je dis… ?! Si ça se trouve, y'aura pas de romance dans cette fic ! Ah… mince… J'ai dis que y'en aurait juste au début… Bon. Mais… j'ai dis que j'aimais le conflit ^^ (enfin comme je l'ai dit, c'est une chocafic ! Ou fic-à-choc :p)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos clics, reviews et follows ^^ Un merci aussi à **bony100clyd.

* * *

_-8 ans plus tard -_

_Ganaderia Jay Null, Camargue_

-Heero, tes épaules ! Mets les plus en arrière.

o

Le vieux matador, Jay Null de son nom ou J pour les proches, assis sur la barrière en bois de l'arène qui entourait le _ruedo_ (1), bailla profondément.

Il avait pleine confiance en son protégé et ne se souciait pas du petit _eral_ (2) qui chargeait sa cape, le frôlant presque à chaque fois, sans que ça ne dérange des deux hommes.

_« Quoi, mes épaules… ? Si je les mets plus en arrière, mes bras vont se décrocher de mon corps. »_

L'eral avait verrouillé sa cible la cape rose.

'L'était beaucoup plus large que l'homme à coté. Plus de surface à abattre. Si seulement il pouvait l'avoir au moins une fois !

o

-Je peux pas les mettre plus en arrière, répondit le brun flegmatiquement en faisant voler sa cape en l'air et en finissant d'effectuer une _rebolera_ (3) pour éviter l'animal.

o

Ce dernier donne un coup de cornes courroucé, pensant accrocher quelque chose et l'envoyer à terre, mais rien... Rien que le sol à ses yeux. Il releva aussitôt la tête devant le vide, à nouveau frustré de se retrouver avec rien ni personne devant lui alors qu'il y avait un gros bout de tissu rose qui s'agitait devant lui à peine deux secondes auparavant.

Il est où le gugusse qui l'énervait à tout le temps le provoquer depuis une demi heure ? Volatilisé encore une fois ?

Il tourne la tête et comme il s'en doutait bien, l'homme avait réussi à se téléporter derrière lui. Il l'appelait maintenant à une nouvelle passe, le bout de la cape traînant sur le sol, immobile et le fixant d'un air de défi.

Encore cette maudite cape. Elle en voulait jamais assez !

Et franchement, il a vraiment la flemme d'y aller. Ca servait à rien ! A chaque fois il se retrouvait à donner des coups de tête dans le vent !

o

-Arrête là Heero, tu l'ennuies.

o

Ben voyons.

Des années qu'il faisait la même chose, mais avec des bêtes deux fois plus grosses, et à part ça, il ennuie les taurillons.

Le brun, le bras tendu tenant sa cape, et légèrement penché vers le sol, se redresse agacé et s'éloigna de la piste pour rejoindre la barrière, en jetant des coups d'œil attentif à l'animal, au cas où il déciderait à le charger.

Il est jeune et tout petit, à peine 90 centimètres au garrot, mais reste plus lourd et plus fort que le brun. S'il y avait collision, c'était pas les 75kgs tout sec d'Heero qui auraient raison de l'animal.

o

-C'est lui qui m'ennuie, répondit-il à son _apoderado_ en lançant sa cape par-dessus la barrière et en l'escaladant.

-Ca sert à rien de t'entraîner avec un _eral_ pour améliorer ta position si tu ne fais pas d'effort.

-J'ai aucune motivation quand je torée les jeunes. J'ai juste envie de les prendre par les cornes, leur sauter sur le dos et faire un rodéo.

-Tu ne tiendrais pas 2 secondes dessus.

-Oui mais au moins ça m'amuserait.

-Eh bien la prochaine fois, grimpe dessus, tombe, fais toi piétiner et casser 3 côtes. Ne te gène pas si ça t'amuse. J'aurais beaucoup plus de temps pour m'occuper d'autres toreros qui prennent les entraînements les plus basiques vraiment au sérieux.

-Non mais franchement J, à mon niveau, pourquoi emmerder un _eral_ comme ça, alors que je peux très bien travailler ma position et mon style dans mon salon ?

-De temps en temps c'est bien aussi de jouer avec eux, pour que tu prennes toujours les variables « bousculade et coup de cornes accidentels » en compte.

-Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie quand je combats une bête de 500 kg qui veut ma peau ? Justement avec un taurillon, je suis beaucoup moins concentré, j'ai l'impression qu'il est inoffensif. Je ferais mieux de m'entraîner avec une génisse à la _faena_ (4), ça me serait plus utile, et à toi aussi.

o

Oui mais on fait pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Y'a des fois où on varie les exercices.

Evidemment les entrainements les plus basiques était d'une rigolade pour les confirmés. Il fallait donc les transformer en autre chose, voir le coté délicat et sérieux. C'est bien beau de s'entraîner dans son salon, mais avec un animal en face de soit, c'est plus réaliste.

J observe d'un air perdu le petit taurillon marcher comme une âme en peine sur la piste et se demandant bien ce qu'il allait lui arriver en suite (c'est pas que, mais ses copains lui manquaient).

o

-Heero, Heero… Tu es trop jeune, trop impulsif et trop sûr de toi.

-Je suis un des plus jeune matadors et j'ai le même niveau que certains qui ont dix ans de plus que moi.

-Et tu as pris la grosse tête.

-C'est même toi qui me l'a dit !

-Oui mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être vaniteux. C'est très désagréable.

o

Heero n'était pas boudeur. Mais quand il était renfrogné contre son _apoderado_, il pouvait perdre 10 ans d'âge mental en 2 minutes.

Ah, les jeunes mâles, quand ils se mettent en tête d'affronter les vieux sages…

o

-C'est pas ton jour aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu n'es pas de bonne humeur ? Demanda J en touchant distraitement un bout de sa moustache.

o

Touché.

Quelqu'un qui ne connait pas Heero aurait pu dire que du haut de ses 25 ans, c'était un gamin capricieux et mal éduqué.

Heero soupire et donne un petit coup de talon à la barrière, la tête baissée.

o

-Dans une semaine, la feria de Dax commence… et je vais devoir toréer avec Zechs le 5ème et dernier jour, pour finir en beauté.

o

Zechs, cette asperge qui le regarde de haut, avec sa sœur, ce pot de colle qui le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux à le faire pâlir de peur.

Il lui a bien fait comprendre, à celle là, qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune chance avec lui mais rien à faire, son petit sourire de fille lèche-bottes ne la quittait jamais.

o

-C'est rien que ça !

-Ce mec me sort par tous les trous.

-C'est normal, il a les chevilles encore plus enflées que les tiennes.

-Il me prend de haut parce qu'il est plus âgé, il se croit meilleur, il est hypocrite et il me provoque en public avec un putain de calme courtois… C'est juste insupportable.

-Toi aussi tu es calme et courtois avec lui. Tu l'énerves surement autant que lui t'énerve. Et comme tu l'as dit, tu es plus jeune que lui mais vous avez à peu près le même niveau. Bon, il a un style meilleur que le tien, mais tu le talonnes, et ça lui fait peur.

-Mon style est mieux ! Zechs est ridicule, il en fait trop.

-Ce n'est pas l'avis des présidents et des spectateurs. Il était peut-être un peu étrange au début de sa carrière, mais il l'a bien élaboré avec les années.

-Tu parles. Il a des allures de tapette.

-Non Heero. Zechs a plus de classe. Ton style est moins original.

o

Le ton tranché de J coupa net l'envie d'Heero de lui répondre.

o

-Et puis tu me fais bien rire, puisque t'en es une de tapette, ajouta-t-il un peu moqueur.

-Non. J'aime les hommes. C'est différent. J'ai pas des manières et je me promène pas la main en avant et le poignet cassé.

-Franchement tu exagères. Zechs n'est pas comme ça quand il combat un taureau.

-Ben moi c'est comme ça que je le vois.

-Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer le style des autres, mais pas de le juger.

o

Heero se tu une nouvelle fois. Le don de son _apoderado_ pour lui clouer le bec, avec une morale pour laquelle on doit forcément être d'accord sinon on est un connard, était exécrable. A croire qu'il était son deuxième père…

… Merde, c'est un peu le cas.

Ok, c'est moche de juger un collègue comme ça. Mais Zechs c'est pas n'importe quel collègue, c'était Zechs !

Un connard ! Une raclure ! Une charogne !

o

-Allez, ne te prends pas la tête à cause de lui. On doit tous être solidaires, on a la même passion.

-Je sais que pendant toute la durée de la feria, au lieu de l'apprécier, je vais penser au fait que je vais devoir me faire comparer à lui…

-Tu n'es jamais content. La dernière fois, tu avais toréé avec lui le premier jour, il avait obtenu les 2 oreilles et la queue de ses taureaux alors que toi, seulement les oreilles (5), et ça t'avait miné pendant tout le séjour. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut ?

-Une feria sans lui !

-La prochaine fois surement. Mais ce n'est pas toujours possible.

o

Eh non. S'il y avait beaucoup de matadors et s'ils ne se voyaient pas dans toutes les ferias, de temps en temps ils étaient amenés à se croiser, dans la ville ou dans l'arène, et parfois à combattre ensemble.

C'était le cas depuis que Heero avait prit l'alternative (6) cinq ans auparavant, et s'il n'avait pas eu un talent notoire pour le métier, un ancien matador de qualité comme _apoderado_, et un peu de chance, ça n'aurait pas été possible.

Donc il pouvait à présent toréer durant la même corrida que Zechs, à ses cotés (bref, d'un emmerdement maximal).

C'était à peu près à partir de cette période qu'Heero était devenu allergique à cette insignifiante vermine de grande perche blonde de sa race de… _« Bon… je vais me calmer. Penser à lui, c'est me rabaisser. »_ …méprisable bouse de… _« JE. ME. CALME. »_

C'est à ce moment que débarqua une furie à la longue chevelure blonde… et au regard de démon quand elle était en colère. A l'évidence ça devait être le cas, mais J ne s'en formalisa pas. Une fille, ça a toujours des raisons pour être en pétard. Râler est leur sport quotidien.

o

-Ah, Dorothy, c'est à cette heure que tu arrives ?

-Je t'emmerde.

o

…

Ne pas se méprendre. Qui aime bien châtie bien.

Dorothy _adore_ son _apoderado_.

o

-Ohlala… vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi les jeunes ? Je ne suis pas le punching ball de vos malheurs.

-Je n'ai pas de malheur, je vais _très_ bien.

-C'est quoi ton problème à toi ? C'est à cause de ton ex ?

o

La blonde feint un rire ironique.

Ce mec avait beau être un dieu pour elle, quand elle n'était pas d'humeur, tout et tout le monde lui faisait chier.

o

-Très drôle. C'est vieux ça, et s'il n'y avait que ça…

-Bon alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ca te regarde pas, répondit-elle sèchement. Bon, on commence ?

o

Cette fois un brin irrité, J soupire.

o

-Bien, je vois qu'il y en a pas un pour relever l'autre aujourd'hui. Débrouillez-vous sans moi. Dorothy, ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'avais qu'à arriver plus tôt.

o

J descendit de la barrière en bois, lança sa veste sur une épaule, mit son autre main dans sa poche, et planta les deux jeunes à l'allure déconfite (surtout Dorothy qui aurait pu se transformer en volcan en éruption à cet instant).

o

-Quoi ?! Mais il est pas sérieux ! J'ai été prise en otage par ma vieille voisine qui voulait que je lui fasse ses courses !

-En même temps t'as vu comme t'as été aimable, répondit Heero en haussant les épaules.

-Je suis sûre que tu l'as barbé juste avant que je vienne, t'as préparé le terrain pour qu'il me jette !

-T'étais pas obligé de faire ta chiante. C'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'il y a cette fois ?

-Rien, toi non plus ça te regarde pas.

-Dis le moi ou moi aussi je me casse et tu rangeras l'eral toute seule.

-Mais bordel, c'est rien je te dis ! Je fais de l'hémorragie utérine ! T'es content ? On peut y aller ?

-De… quoi ?

o

Jamais entendu parler de ce nom. Mais ça devait être douloureux ou très enquiquinant pour que la blonde soit agacée par un chantage aussi injuste.

o

-J'ai mes règles, Ducon ! Tu veux que je te montre aussi ?!

-Ah…

o

Pas gêné pour un clou, parce qu'il était officiellement « le meilleur ami gay de Dorothy » (par définition : animal de compagnie humain), le brun se sentit lassé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de supporter tous les détails plus ou moins insignifiant de la vie des nanas, et notamment celle de Dorothy. En même temps, mieux valait ne pas contrarier la jeune femme, surtout si on devait la fréquenter presque tous les jours.

La jeune femme ramassa la cape au pied de la barrière et la lança à Heero, la sienne dans son autre main. Les deux jeunes entrèrent en piste à la rencontre du taurillon.

o

-Bon, perdons pas plus de temps, déclara Heero. L'odeur d'une femelle en chaleur va peut-être stimuler un peu plus l'_eral_.

o

Et après avoir évité en un coup de rein un magistral coup de pied au cul, Heero éclata de rire.

Souvent, Dorothy avait le pouvoir d'absorber toutes les ondes négatives du brun avec sa propre mauvaise humeur. Ce qui était d'une utilité telle qu'en contrepartie, il pouvait bien la laisser le posséder en tant qu'animal de compagnie humain.

* * *

_Dax_

-Et hop ! Dernier flyer, s'exclama un natté tout à fait satisfait.

o

Il se sentit bien dans sa peau, complètement détendu. C'est bon pour le motiver à retourner travailler.

Le soleil ne le rendait que plus gai, même s'il faisait un peu chaud.

o

-Piouf, c'est pas trop tôt, répondit une brunette. C'est vraiment chiant de devoir faire tous les parkings pour coincer ces flyers sous les essuies glace. Surtout pour ce que ça sert…

-Ben peut-être que sur 30 flyers, y'en a au moins 1 qui ne finira pas par terre ou à la poubelle. C'est toujours mieux que rien.

-Et pourquoi on les distribue pendant la pause de midi et deux ? On crève de chaud sous ce caniar !

-Parce que justement c'est la pause et c'est à cette heure qu'il y a le plus de monde en ville.

-Ouais ben toi t'es un mec, ça te dérange pas de puer le fauve en retournant au boulot, mais moi c'est pas le cas et en plus je dois bosser en groupe dans une toute petite salle. Je vais asphyxier les gens autour de moi.

-Poulette, et l'Homme a inventé le déo !

-Trop de déo tue le déo. Trop de déo pue le déo. Et trop de Duo qui pue le déo, tue le déo !

o

Petite tape derrière la tête pour la forme de la part d'un natté.

Nan mais. Oser insulter sa royale odeur corporelle remplie de testostérone.

L'odeur du Mâle après un effort… Un peu comme celle qu'on a le lendemain matin d'une nuit agitée.

Ok c'est peut-être pas la meilleure, et investir dans un parfum qui lui ressemble, c'est surement jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres. Mais avouez que des fois elle rappelle de bons souvenirs.

Et puis Hilde n'avait qu'à faire comme lui : acheter des lingettes rafraichissantes !

o

-Et trop de Hilde tue le Duo aussi ! Tu seras de corvée d'affichage la nuit de mardi pour la peine !

-Bof, c'est pas grave. Il fait frais et on a l'impression de commettre un délit, à placarder nos belles affiches n'importe où. Ca, c'est excitant !

-Ben désolé, mais ça sera sans moi. Je bosse tôt le lendemain. J'ai prévu de quitter en début d'après-midi pour voir quelqu'un. Je lui ai promis de me consacrer qu'à lui.

-Ohoooo… ça cache t'y pas quelque chose ?

o

Un éclat de rire franc du châtain.

C'était bien une remarque digne d'une Hilde assise aux première loges de la représentation de sa vie privée.

o

-Mais non, c'est un ami d'adolescence.

o

Le natté sourit à lui-même, pensif.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cet ami. Ils s'étaient donné peu de nouvelles, surtout à la fin. Les études les avaient pris tous les deux, surtout son ami. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir.

Des bons souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Les meilleurs de son adolescence.

_« Ouais… ça va être cool de se revoir enfin. »_

**TBC**

* * *

(1) **ruedo** : la piste de l'arène

(2) **eral** : taurillon âgé entre 1 et 2 ans.

(3) **rebolera** : passe de cape

(4) **faena** : dernier acte de passes de la corrida entre le matador et le taureau, préparant sa mise à mort (ou pas) -pour le cas d'une génisse, c'est pour tester leurs capacités et les sélectionner à la reproduction-.

(5) Les oreilles et la queue des taureaux, coupés après leur mort, sont des trophées pour les matadors. C'est leur nombre par an, avec celui des taureaux combattus, qui défini le classement des matadors.

(6) **alternative** : cérémonie du passage du novillero (jeune torero) au grade de matador.

**PECPPETPDLS (Petites Explications Complémentaires Pour Pas Etre Trop Perdu Dans Le Sujet) :**

La feria est une période de fête composée de plusieurs animations et attractions, comme des défilés, des spectacles, des courses de taureaux ou de veaux dans les rues, des corridas (avec des matadors), des novilladas (pour les toreros qui n'ont pas encore pris l'alternative -les novilleros-), des concerts et des bars ou restaurants en plein air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pitchoune NausS m'embête. Aussi j'ai décidé d'updater cette fic ce soir, en réponse à sa honteuse provocation publique dans sa fic « Ice and Fire » (allez lire si vous ne l'avez pas fait, soit-dit en passant, elle est géniale),… mais de couper le chapitre que je prévoyais de publier prochainement, niéhé ! :p**

**Ce chapitre est pour elle !**

* * *

_Dax, 13 aout_

Les groupes d'amis dans les rues, la foule, les couples, les touristes, les touristes, les touristes…

Les gens partout.

Les bars pleins à craquer, les restaurants aux fourneaux à plein feu, les groupes de musique sur les trottoirs.

L'enthousiasme, les bavardages, les rires, le bruit, la musique, la vie…

Un milieu de semaine plus agité qu'un week-end normal. Un soleil qui anime le monde, plus de touristes que de locaux.

Un plein après-midi où la chaleur ne diminue pas et la foule s'agite au fur et à mesure que la fête s'installe.

Deux hommes, dont un dépasse l'autre de 10 bons centimètres, attendent à un point de rendez-vous, les mains dans les poches, plaisantant de choses et d'autres en attendant un troisième qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver, une fois son boulot terminé.

Le plus petit des deux, un blond, regardant dans toutes les directions et essayant de percer la foule, écarquille les yeux en esquissant un sourire radieux quand il aperçoit enfin un visage familier de l'autre coté de la rue, et il lève la main pour se faire repérer.

o

« -Duo !

o

L'interpelé se retourne et à la vue du jeune homme qui l'avait appelé, son visage s'illumine. Et si Edith Piaf avait eu cette chance quand elle a perdu son mec dans cette foule, la fin de la chanson aurait été nettement moins dramatique. Les lèvres de l'américain dessinent un sourire Colgate Total, découvrant une rangée de dents blanches alors qu'il franchit la rue pour aller à la rencontre des deux autres hommes.

o

-Quatre ! Enfin !

o

Les deux jeunes qu'un rire de joie a prit, se font une franche accolade en se tapotant dans le dos comme quand on flatte une vache roumaine -pardon, un cheval-. Quand ils se séparent, leurs mains restent sur les épaules de l'autre.

-Duo, ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Depuis quand on ne s'est pas vu ?

-Un peu après la sortie de la fac. Ca fait un bail !

-Ohla oui… Le temps passe trop v… Aïe ! Hé ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? S'exclama le blond en tentant vainement de se défendre des faux coups de poings sur son crâne administré par un natté qui lui a presque grimpé sur le dos pour mieux immobiliser sa prise.

-T'étais sensé être mon meilleur ami et tu t'es cassé aux Etats Unis pendant tout ce temps !

-Pardon, pardon… mais tu sais, avec mes parents…

-Ouais, ouais… ils t'ont envoyé dans une école prestigieuse après t'avoir laissé faire ton rebelle à la fac… ET ALORS ? T'as eu des vacances ! Je t'ai invité à chaque fois et t'es jamais venu !

-Si ! Une fois !

-Génial ! Une fois en trois ans. Bonjour l'amitié.

-J'ai du bosser comme un malade si je voulais pas rester un an de plus la bas… J'avais pu de vie sociale ! Je te l'ai expliqué dans mes mails, se défendit Quatre.

-Ouais bah même tes mails, ils étaient rares à la fin. J'ai même été étonné que tu me recontactes le mois dernier. Et tu m'as pas dis grand-chose, bougonna Duo en retour.

-Je savais que tu habitais ici, et comme j'y allais, je préférais qu'on se raconte tout ce qui nous est arrivé de vive voix.

-Mouais. T'es en France depuis quand ?

-Presque un an. Mais AIE, arrête !

-Un an ? Mais tu me l'as même pas dis ! T'es pas venu me voir ! Tu m'as pas écris ni téléphoné pour m'annoncer ton retour ! Ami indigne !

-Désolé… ! J'ai trouvé un travail à Paris qui me bouffe énormément mon temps… et puis… j'ai rencontré Trowa.

o

Et sur « Trowa », le blond s'adresse au dénommé d'un regard tendre, regard qui lui est rendu.

Forcément, que peut-on répondre à un « j'ai rencontré Untel » accompagnée d'une œillade bovine digne d'un soap opéra dont l'histoire peut se deviner rien qu'à lire le titre ? Rien. Et connaissant le blondard, y'a rien à récupérer.

Duo plisse les yeux d'un air taquin, arrêtant son poing qui allait de nouveau frapper, gentiment bien sûr, le sommet du crâne de son ami pour s'amuser.

o

-Aaaah… je comprends mieux pourquoi t'as mieux à faire que de me voir. Et aussi pourquoi t'as refusé que je t'héberge et commandé une chambre à l'hôtel !

-Trowa Barton, Se présenta le nouveau sujet de la conversation en tendant une main qui fut chaleureusement empoignée par le natté.

-Duo Maxwell, enchanté.

-De même. Quatre m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Y'a intérêt ! On était comme cul et chemise du lycée à la fac.

-Et c'est moi qui m'excuse auprès de toi pour me l'être accaparé, je n'habite pas à Paris. Il n'y a que le week-end qu'on se voit.

-J'avais compris, t'inquiète. Mais UN week-end en un an, c'est pas la mort quand même.

o

Quatre pince ses lèvres, un peu honteux. Franchement honteux. Puis il cache son désarroi en entrelaçant ses doigts entre ceux de son homme.

C'est vrai. Il _aurait_ pu le recontacter. Maintes fois, même. D'ailleurs, à chaque semaine il se disait « je le ferai la semaine prochaine ».

Mais entre plonger dans les bras de son aimé et… et… et quoi d'autre ?

Honnêtement, quel monde existe-t-il le week-end à part Trowa dans son lit avec une coupe de Champagne ?

o

-Donc, Quatre, dis-moi ce qui t'amène ici avec ton mec ?

-Ben la feria bien sûr !

o

Et si le bruit d'une vitre qui explose ne se fait pas entendre, c'est tout l'impression que la décomposition du visage du natté donne quand il entendit ces mots.

Quatre se demanda bien comment il avait pu insinuer une insulte ou autre chose, Trowa resta stoïque.

Finalement, Duo, dont le sourire s'était envolé, résume la scène.

o

-_Quoi_… ?

-Bah oui ! La fête, les bars, les courses de taureaux…

-Tu _aimes_ ce genre de trucs ?

o

Re-vitre qui casse.

Non, la pyramide en verre du Louvre qui s'effondre.

Quatre ne sait pas où se mettre alors il tourne 7 fois la langue dans sa bouche en espérant que son honnêteté ne va pas faire effet d'une bombe atomique pour le natté.

C'est vrai, depuis quand Duo n'aimait-il pas la fête, l'alcool et l'animation ? Depuis que la Reine d'Angleterre prend des cours de catch ?

o

-Euh… en fait, quand je suis rentré en France l'année dernière, avec des connaissances on est allé à une feria, et j'ai bien aimé l'ambiance. D'ailleurs c'est aussi à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Trowa. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais… cette tête ?

-Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas pour les corridas au moins ? Pitié, pas toi… !

o

« Pitié » ?

La non-compréhension du blond fait Trowa essayer de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Mais comme il est trop grand et comme le sol est solide, fatalement il n'y arrive pas. Heureusement que son air naturellement neutre le fait paraître presque invisible. Parce que lui, vétérinaire et chargé de s'occuper des taureaux pendant les corridas… et de quelques élevages de taureaux de combat quand il n'y en a pas, pourrait éventuellement être pour Duo une racaille potentielle.

Heureusement que Quatre a l'air de gérer la situation.

Ou pas.

o

-Euh… J'ai pas vraiment d'avis, Répond Quatre peu sûr, J'en ai jamais vu. Moi ce que je préfère, comme je te dis, c'est l'ambiance. Me retrouver entre amis dans un bar ou un resto, traîner dans la ville en pleine ébullition. Et puis les spectacles équestres aussi.

-Ah, ouf.

-Pourquoi « ouf » ?

-Non parce que sinon, il aurait fallu se dire au revoir maintenant. Je t'adore Quatre, mais je suis absolument contre la maltraitance des animaux. Les corridas, les courses de taureaux tout ça… non seulement c'est con, mais en plus c'est inhumain. Je fais partie de l'association anti-corrida de Dax.

-Aaaah… intéressant ! Il va falloir que tu nous en dises plus.

o

A ce moment, Duo bredouille vite-fait un « excusez-moi , bougez-pas » et retrouve son air jovial à la vue d'un couple -visiblement- d'amis à qui il échange quelques mots en serrant la main de l'homme inconnu et en faisant la bise à sa copine.

Trowa en profite pour parler bas et furtivement à l'attention du blond, parce qu'il semblerait qu'il puisse y avoir une mésentente bien plus grave par la suite.

o

-Quatre… Heero, Dorothy et WuFei ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre… Tu crois pas qu'il va y avoir un souci si Duo apprend que Heero et Dorothy sont des toreros et que WuFei partage leur passion ?

-Oui, je sais, lui répondit-il angoissé. Figure-toi que j'y pense. Je savais pas du tout pour l'association de Duo. Ca fait presque quatre ans qu'on s'est pas vu.

o

Un « allez, à plus ! » leur indique que le natté abandonne ses amis à leur promenade et revient vers les deux jeunes hommes. Il parait plus détendu.

o

-Donc t'es là pour la feria… S'adresse t-il à Quatre pour reprendre la conversation où elle en était.

-Tu n'aimes pas la corrida, mais avoue qu'autant d'animation dans la ville, c'est quand même cool ! Je me suis dis que comme t'aimais sortir, ça serait sympa. Ca nous rappellerait notre jeunesse estudiantine, surtout après les exams.

-Ouais… ça va. C'est bon t'as gagné, t'as raison. Et je fais toujours plein de rencontres, surtout pendant les soirées, héhé.

-T'es célibataire ?

-Et libre comme l'air, ouaip.

o

Quatre se tourne vers Trowa.

o

-Duo est assez… frivole.

-Erreur, Interrompt le natté en levant un doigt rectificateur. Je me lasse vite de mes conquêtes, c'est tout.

-Bref. Et moi j'ai plutôt tendance à préférer me caser. Au lycée et à la fac, c'était pareil. Il me désespérait à courir à droite à gauche…

-C'est _toi_ qui me désespérais, avec tes visions de la vie toutes roses toutes candides.

-Il n'a pas vraiment changé alors, répondit Trowa en regardant Quatre d'un air complice.

o

Il se vit affublé d'un coup de coude renfrogné par le blond, avant de se faufiler derrière lui et l'enserrer de ses bras, ce qui arracha un gloussement niaiseux à Quatre.

Duo les regarda mi-amusé, mi-attendrit, en haussant un sourcil. « Trouvez-vous une chambre » aurait été la juste phrase à brandir pour se débarrasser de deux amoureux qui font soudainement tâche.

o

-Dites, est-ce que je vais tenir la chandelle tout le temps ? Non parce que sinon je demande à des potes de venir, comme ça je me sentirai moins intrus.

-Tu n'es pas un intrus, Duo…

-Je sais, mais quand j'accompagne un couple, c'est l'impression que ça me donne. Et puis, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Ca serait plus sympa, non ?

-Euh… des potes de ton association ?

o

Un militant contre le métier et la passion des amis de Trowa, ça suffit bien. Pas besoin de rameuter la bande. Autrement ça finirait en bain de sang.

o

-Entre autres, ouais. Hilde fait aussi partie de l'assos'. Tu sais, ma nouvelle meilleure amie, ta remplaçante. Celle qui m'a récupéré une fois que tu m'as abandonné pour partir aux US !

-Arrêêêête… je ne t'ai pas abandonné, j'ai pas eu le choix.

-Bref, elle est géniale cette fille, c'est mon alter égo, ma doublure, mais en nana. Elle te plaira, j'en suis sûr !

o

Quatre se mord les lèvres comme si on lui avait enfoncé un thermomètre froid et râpeux dans son royal arrière-train, d'autant qu'il se sent tirailler par son ami à qui il a rarement pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit, et son petit ami qui ressert discrètement sa prise sur lui… et à qui il ne peut tout simplement rien lui refuser.

o

-Ben… en fait c'était toi que je voulais voir. J'ai pas envie de me faire voler la vedette, je te veux pour moi tout seul !

-Egoïste !

o

Le natté rit, capitulant.

Après tout, c'est vrai que s'il avait accepté de rencontrer son vieil ami sans s'entourer de ses nouveaux, c'est bien parce que les retrouvailles devaient être privées pour être pleinement appréciées.

o

-Ok, Ajoute-il, Mais n'empêche, moi je dois te partager avec ton mec.

o

Trowa senti que c'était le bon moment pour annoncer l'arrivée d'autres -et non des moindres- personnes.

o

-J'ai des amis qui doivent nous rejoindre plus tard, si ça peut te rassurer, Duo. Tu rattraperas le temps avec Quatre, et moi je serai pas loin avec eux.

-Ok, ça marche ! Ils habitent ici ou ils sont venus pour la feria aussi ?

-Ils sont venus… pour la feria.

o

Ben quoi, c'est pas faux.

Préciser qu'ils sont venus pour recevoir un salaire parce que deux d'entre eux participent à une corrida n'est absolument pas nécessaire.

o

-Y'a encore un couple parmi eux ?

-Non, nous formons un groupe d'amis. Un d'entre eux, WuFei, a déménagé et nous ne le voyons pas trop souvent, mais il fait et fera toujours partie de la bande.

-Ok, bon ben on fait quoi, on s'installe quelque part ? Demanda Quatre avec enthousiasme et pour changer de sujet.

-Moi j'ai un peu la dalle, répondit le natté. Ca vous dit de grignoter un truc ? Les petits stands de bouffe me font de l'œil…

-Toujours un ventre à ce que je vois… Allez c'est bon. Et on s'installera à coté d'un groupe de musique de rue. Au fait, il n'est même pas 16h, comment ça se fait que tu es sorti de ton garage si tôt ?

-J'ai commencé très tôt ce matin, et je n'ai pris qu'un quart d'heure de pose à midi. Mais demain il faudra que je bosse aussi pendant les horaires habituels. On se verra donc vers 19h.

-Et vendredi ?

-Vendredi… Duo soupire. Vendredi le patron nous a obligé à prendre un jour de RTT, il considère que la feria est importante, fait partie de l'histoire de la ville blablabla, et que c'est la bonne occasion d'avoir un week-end de 3 jours. Tu parles, il avait juste envie de flâner dans les rues et de courir après les taureaux comme un con.

-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre quand même !

-Pour le week-end, non. C'est le contexte qui m'énerve. Pour la peine j'avais envie de boycotter ce principe et de venir bosser. Mais j'aurais été le seul, donc j'aurais pas eu le droit.

-Mais de toute façon, vous n'auriez pas eu beaucoup de clients pendant cette période.

-Héhé, raison de plus ! On n'aurait pas été débordé de taf !

-Moi je suis bien content qu'il n'a autorisé personne à travailler vendredi. Je peux te voir plus longtemps !

-Mon ptit Quat' ! »

o

Les trois hommes entamèrent le pas dans la bonne humeur, sans aucune destination particulière en tête. Et si Duo cru être discret en glissant à l'oreille de son ami « il est pas très bavard ton mec, est-ce qu'il se fatigue trop la langue en faisant autre chose… ? », un « non effectivement je ne parle pas beaucoup quand je rencontre des gens nouveaux, et je te prierai de laisser ma langue faire ce qu'elle veut en privé » amusé. Duo éclata de rire, pas du tout gêné, rire qui lui fut rendu.

Mais… comment annoncer à Duo que « les potes de mon mec vont finir en compote, te connaissant » ? Ca, Quatre n'en sait rien. Trowa n'a pas trop son mot à dire, il est la pièce -de Quatre- rapportée, même si la rencontre avec tous ses potes était aussi prévue depuis longtemps.

Tout annuler à cause d'un différent ? Quatre a pourtant eu l'occasion durant les derniers mois de rencontrer les amis de son homme, et a pu les apprécier. Il jurait même, avant de savoir pour l'aversion des corridas de Duo, que celui-ci les aimerait aussi.

Dommage qu'un gros petit détail vienne flouter le tableau.

Cette rencontre allait finir en Radeau de la Méduse.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Il a tardé, le retard n'était pas prévu... mais j'ai eu quelques soucis à l'écriture :/ Le voila enfin ! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Ca faisait un peu plus de six heures et demie que Heero conduisait. Et à ce moment, si proche de Dax, il avait à peu près autant de crampes aux jambes qu'à la tête, à force d'écouter une Dorothy en pleine imitation de chat qui miaule à la mort quand elle écoute la radio en voiture.

Mais ils y étaient presque. Dans quelques instants il allait pouvoir refouler la terre ferme tel un colon espagnol et réécouter le doux cui-cuitement de fin d'après-midi des oiseaux dehors. C'était nécessaire à sa santé auditive.

o

« _-…_**'Wasn't looking where I was going, I fell into your eeeeeeeeeyes !**

-Dorothy…

o

Bien sûr, c'était mieux que quand ils étaient petit et que son père les emmenaient. Odin et Dorothy chantaient « Aaas-tu vu la vaaaacheuuuh ! La vache aux yeux bleus bleus bleus. Touuujours à la tââââcheuuuh, elle fait de son mieux mieux mieux… » pendant des heures en boucle.

Oui, c'était un entrainement de self-control assez violent, il aurait pu devenir fou, mais au moins maintenant, aucun chanteur ou prétendant pour un concours de chant à la TV ne pouvait le faire vomir.

Enfin… en tout cas, aucune femme qui ne porte pas que juste 15 centimètres carrés de vêtements sur elle. Même si tout le monde sait que le plus on est à poil, le mieux on chante.

o

-**You came into my crazy world like a cooooool and cleansing graaaace…**

-Ne va pas dans les aiguës s'il te plait.

o

Mais tout proche de l'arrivée, Heero perd de plus en plus patience, se crispant au volant et priant pour qu'au parking de l'hôtel B&amp;B, il reste une place. Ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance, parce que généralement, ces hôtels croient qu'une place de parking peut desservir tout un étage.

-**Before I… I knew what hit me baby, you were floooooowing to my veiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins ! I'm addicted to you ! Hooked on your love… !**

-Dorothy je t'en supplie… Se plains le jeune homme en même temps que la blonde chante. C'est la 8ème fois que cette putain de chanson passe… Change de station si tu ne peux pas mettre ta bouche en veilleuse, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

-**Like a powerful drug… !** Mais elle est trop cool cette chanson ! Je l'aime bien…

-Elle passe en boucle et j'en ai marre. Mets les infos plutôt, râla Heero.

-Non c'est chiant les infos, et en plus ça passe aussi en boucle !

-La prochaine fois qu'on prend la route, c'est celui qui conduit qui choisit la station.

-Pas question, tu conduis toujours plus longtemps que moi. C'est de l'arnaque. **What can I do, I'm addicted to you !**

-Et arrête de chanter pendant que tu me parles…

-Mais je rate la moitié des paroles ! Chougna-t-elle en claquant la main de son ami quand celui-ci voulu appuyer sur un bouton de l'autoradio. Pas touche ! Laisse cette radio tranquille !

-Alors au moins tais-toi, misère.

-Je peux pas m'empêcher de chanter ! C'est… c'est impossible vois-tu, c'est physiquement impossibl**I'm getting hiiigh on the perfuuuUUUUme ! **Tu vois ? C'est physique, je peux rien y faire.

-_Aïe putain les aiguës…_ Et moi, ça va bientôt être physiquement impossible de me retenir de te faire bouffer ton siège.

-Me faire bouffer mon siège ou conduire, il faut choisir. »

o

Et il a déjà le volant en main. Dommage qu'il n'y a pas de pilote automatique dans une voiture, c'aurait été bien pratique. Et aussi un distributeur de boule quies. Ou un distributeur de batte de baseball au moins.

Le brun prend sur lui, il peut déjà entendre le cui-cui des oiseaux s'il ferme les yeux…

Merde, la route, c'est vrai.

L'hôtel qui devait les héberger n'arrive pas assez vite (ou plutôt, la voiture qui ne les amène pas vers lui assez rapidement). Un peu comme l'horizon : on a l'impression de s'en rapprocher un peu plus à chaque fois qu'on avance, mais il reste toujours aussi loin.

o

Enfin, après 25 longues minutes, un plouc qui s'est garé en double file dans une ruelle passante, 14 feux rouges de suite et Benjamin le gps qui a insisté pour qu'ils empruntent un sens interdit, ils arrivent à la Terre Promise pour le salut d'Heero.

A l'entrée du parking, ils aperçoivent un asiatique, les cheveux noirs et raides tirés en arrière en une petite queue de cheval basse, adossé contre une voiture. Les mains dans les poches, le menton relevé et les yeux fermés, il les attendait patiemment en prenant un bain de soleil.

Ne trouvant sans surprise trouvé aucune place de parking de l'hôtel de libre, car en cette saison de féria, les hôtels affichent complets, Heero en a ras la pâquerette et se gare sur un parterre de pelouse bien entretenue, et délimité par une bande de petites fleurs violettes, qui empiète bêtement sur le macadam.

La flemme de faire le tour des pâtés de maison pour trouver une toute petite place dans une rue lugubre que les jeunes délinquants bourrés empruntent à 3 heures du mat' pour courtoisement casser les vitres des voitures.

Mais non, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, il faut que jeunesse se passe. Il y en a qui font bien pire, regardez les homos ! Ils se marient entre eux, c'est terrible !

o

« -WuFei ! Cri la blonde alors qu'elle sort précipitamment de la voiture

-Dorothy… répondit l'interpelé comme s'il avait un balais coincé dans le cul. Comme tu m'as pas manqué… !

-Enfoiré.

Un sourire, deux bises quand même, parce que s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs potes du monde -faut pas se mentir, s'ils n'avaient pas Heero et Trowa comme amis en commun, ils ne se fréquenteraient peut-être pas forcément-, ils s'entendaient relativement bien.

Une deuxième porte de voiture se claque et le sourire de WuFei s'agrandit alors que le brun s'avance vers lui pour lui faire une accolade chaleureuse de mecs (c'est à dire celui qui étouffe l'autre le plus a gagné).

-Salut Wu.

-Salut Yuy.

-Après toutes ces années tu m'appelles toujours par mon nom de famille… Fit le brun avec un sourire complice.

-C'est devenu un surnom pour moi, maintenant. Tu as été un concurrent.

-Et moi ! Je l'ai été aussi ! Rétorqua la blonde.

-Ouais mais tu es une nana, je ne t'ai donc jamais considéré comme mon égal. En plus tu es juste _peón _(1), sous les ordres de Yuy.

-Salaud ! Toi tu es juste frustré parce que j'ai réussis à percer dans le milieu et toi non ! Minauda Dorothy pour énerver l'asiatique.

Force est d'admettre que la blonde n'avait pas tort, et WuFei maugréa des mots incompréhensibles.

-Tu ne fais plus de corrida, c'est fini ? Questionna Heero.

-De temps en temps, par plaisir. Mais il faut que je paye pour participer, alors je ne peux pas me le permettre souvent. Tu as eu de la chance dans ta carrière, et puis tu es beaucoup plus doué que moi.

-Pas beaucoup plus. Tu n'as pas été remarqué au bon moment, c'est tout.

-Je me suis rendu à l'évidence : la concurrence était trop forte. Je n'avais rien de plus que les autres. Et toi, tu étais sous le feu des projecteurs. Tu l'es toujours, et toujours un peu plus !

-Sans compter que les bons peones comme **moi** préfèrent honorer de leur présence les _cuadrillas (2)_ qui ont du succès et qui payent… !

o

Dorothy ajouta un « ha ha ha » mesquin et suffisant auquel WuFei répondit avec un regard noir.

o

-Ne parlons plus de ça, reprit Heero. Tu es venu nous regarder ou profiter de la fête?

-Les deux, et regarder aussi les _novilleros_. C'est toujours intéressant de voir comment ils se débrouillent. Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps.

-Hn. Tu sors toujours avec… comment elle s'appelle déjà… Meiran ?

-Ah…

WuFei prit une inspiration gênée avant de continuer.

-Non, on a rompu y'a six mois.

-Oooooh noooon… Fit Dorothy en faisant une moue désolée.

-T'étais pas _du tout_ obligé de me le faire savoir, hein… ajouta Heero ironiquement.

-Je comptais te le dire quand on se verrait. Et puis j'avais pas envie d'en parler, ça s'est passé assez mal.

-Hn… Dommage, vous avez quand même été ensemble pendant deux ans. C'était ta plus longue relation.

-Pendant lesquelles on a fait 5 breaks…

-Oui mais justement. Je me suis dis que comme vous vous remettiez toujours ensemble après quelques semaines, ça allait finir par se stabiliser.

-Bah… non. Ca pouvait plus aller, au contraire. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette conversation pour le moment. Surtout avec Catalonia dans les parages.

-Elle t'emmerde, Catalonia. Je te signale que tous les conseils que tu m'as demandé pour garder une nana t'ont été de grand intérêt… du moins pour un temps. C'est mieux que rien, pour un mec coincé et bougon comme toi !

-Tu l'as dis toi-même : « pour un temps ». Tu es totalement inutile, _onna_.

-Bon… ça suffit. Je sens qu'il faut que je détende un peu l'atmosphère. Vous voulez entendre une blague ?

o

Les deux garçons la regardent avec un sourcil haussé. Les blagues de Dorothy pouvaient faire rire deux catégories de personnes : les inconnus et les débiles.

o

-Alors c'est deux tomates qui sont dans un frigo. Y'en a une qui dit « Brrr… Fait froid ici. » et l'autre qui lui répond « Oh mon dieu ! Une tomate qui parle ! » !

o

Error 404 connexion au cerveau not found.

o

-Oui… merci Dorothy. Tu es une source d'inspiration pour nous.

-De rien chéri. Au moins un qui le reconnait.

-Yuy était ironique.

-Iro-ni-que-nique-nique-nique… ! Chantonna-t-elle dans un air connu. Oui je sais, Heero nique. D'ailleurs il y arrive bien plus souvent que toi pour l'occasion des ferias. Et puis en général en fait.

-Je ne partage pas votre intérêt pour les coups vite fait. Je préfère m'établir avec quelqu'un.

Mais l'heure tourne, et s'ils avaient prévu de se retrouver entre 18 et 20h, une large plage de temps, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter pour eux. Heero voulu accélérer le mouvement, autrement ils prenaient racine sur le parking.

-Ok. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je vais me changer et on sort ?

-Je suis prêt, je vous suis. J'ai hâte de revoir Trowa.

-Il ne sera pas seul, il a un copain. Et il y aura un ami de son copain.

-Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas gay lui aussi… je veux traîner avec des gens normaux pour une fois…

-Je ne suis pas lesbienne moi !

-J'ai dis des gens « normaux ».

-Et je t'emmerde, sale raciste des homos.

-Je ne suis pas raciste des homos ! Je ne veux pas me faire draguer par des mecs, c'est tout.

-Hey t'inquiètes pas, les nanas adorent les homos. Avec 4 gays de compagnie, tu pourras plus facilement les aborder.

-J'ai dis que je ne cherchais pas les coups vite faits.

-Qu'est ce que t'es ennuyeux ! Lâcha la blonde en levant les bras en l'air.

-Heero, comment te laisse-tu traiter de cette façon ? Des « gays de compagnie » ? Elle te dresse ?

-Juste ignore-la.

Les trois jeunes atteignent les deux chambres d'Heero et Dorothy et ils se séparent, la blonde se dirigeant vers sa chambre et les deux garçons vers l'autre.

-Je vais me prendre une douche et me changer aussi. Moi, j'espère bien que quelqu'un va me picadoriser dans mon lit cette semaine, plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Tu n'es plus avec… Truc, là ? Demanda WuFei vaguement intéressé.

-Mon ex ? On a cassé y'a quatre mois.

-Oh. Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a trompé, Répondis mollement la blonde.

WuFei éclate de rire devant l'air blasé de Dorothy.

-Ma parole, tu es faite pour ton métier : tu es _née_ pour côtoyer des cornus !

-Je. Te. Otarie.

-C'est ça, « phoque » moi. En attendant je trouve ça vraiment étrange que pas un de tes ex n'ai été fidèle.

-Pas de ma faute si j'attire les connards comme un aimant, lança Dorothy désinvolte en haussant les épaules.

-Ou alors t'es peut-être frigide et ils sont frustrés au pieu… ? Charria WuFei.

-Tu veux vérifier… ? Questionna d'un air de défis et avec un regard noir la jeune femme.

-Sans façon. Mais tu devrais demander à Yuy des cours de séduction d'homme. C'est son domaine aussi après tout.

-Je l'ai déjà fais mais il veut pas… Se défendit Dorothy avec une grimace triste exagérée et en regardant Heero comme un petit chiot battu.

-Oubliez-moi.

o

Une sonnerie de téléphone (des vaches qui mugissent) retenti et Dorothy, toute guillerette fouilla dans son sac à main.

-C'est Trowa ! Il va surement nous demander quand est-ce qu'on les rejoint.

Elle déverrouille son portable tactile et le colle à son oreille pour répondre joyeusement au début. Puis au fil de la courte conversation, son expression change pour laisser place à la confusion, sous les yeux intrigués des deux asiatiques.

-Hey Tro-man ! On vient d'arriver, on se prend une petite douche et… quoi ? Ben oui Heero coupe son portable quand il conduit, pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? … Ah ouais, bah j'ai pas entendu mon portable sonner alors… Pourquoi ? … De vie ou de mort ? … Attends tu peux m'expliquer ? … Quoi ?! … Bah envoie-moi un texto alors ! … Ben débrouille-toi pour le faire discrètement ! T'es bien entrain de téléphoner là alors… Ok ok ! … C'est bon, ouais… A toute.

Elle raccroche puis lance un regard interdit à ses amis.

-Trowa dit qu'il faut pas qu'on parle de tauromachie avec le pote de Quatre.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna un Heero sceptique.

-Il m'a pas vraiment dit, il téléphonait rapidement pendant que son mec et l'autre regardait un truc dans une vitrine. Il nous expliquera plus tard, mais il a bien dit : pas un mot sur notre passion, métier ou tout ce qu'il y a en rapport avec les corridas.

-Ca pue le mec qui est contre les corridas, fit WuFei désabusé.

-On a le droit de ne pas aimer, mais pourquoi défendre d'en parler… ?

-J'en sais rien Heero, je viens de te dire qu'il nous expliquera après.

-On s'en fout… si c'est un sujet tabou pour l'autre gars, on n'en parle pas et puis c'est tout. Ça sert à rien de chercher la petite bête, on est là pour se détendre. Enfin moi en tout cas.

-WuFei, Dorothy et moi sommes des toreros à plein temps. Si on doit faire connaissance, on invente quoi pour notre métier ?

-Je ne sais pas… je vois bien Dorothy en technicienne de surface.

-Enfoiré.

-Bon, on verra ça plus tard. On va se préparer oui ou non ? Vous faites ce que vous voulez, continuer de discuter dans le couloir pourquoi pas, mais moi je vais prendre cette douche. »

Heero rentre dans sa chambre accompagné de WuFei, qui s'assoit sur le lit afin de l'attendre tout en bavardant alors que son ami cherche sa trousse de toilette dans sa valise.

o

« -Tu l'as déjà vu, le copain de Trowa ?

-Oui, quelques fois.

-Il est comment ?

-Il est très gentil, poli, un peu réservé.

-Et… toi ? Quelqu'un en vue ?

Sa trousse de toilettes en main et des affaires propres, il part s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en répondant évasivement à WuFei.

-Non. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me consacrer complètement à quelqu'un, contrairement à toi. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni les capacités, ni la motivation. »

**TBC**

* * *

_(1) _**peón**_ : _torero subalterne employé et assistant du matador.

_(2) _**cuadrillas** _:_ l'équipe d'assistants du matador. Leur salaire leur est versé par ce dernier. Les cuadrillas sont composées de 3 p_eones _et 2_ picadors _(assistants à cheval armés d'une longue pique)_._


	5. Chapter 5

**Tattatatatatatatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ! Bien que j'ai pas mal avancé cette fic, y'a toujours des passages qui me... grrrrr chiffonnent si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, qui me bloquent et m'empêchent de publier un chapitre. Là, j'ai décidé que j'avais assez tardé. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et que vous avez toujours envie de suivre cette fic ^^**

* * *

Vers sept heures et demi du soir, enfin, les 3 acolytes à l'hôtel s'apprêtent à partir vers le centre ville.

Enfin techniquement, WuFei s'était déjà douché et changé il y a près de deux bonnes heures, avait fait le plein de vitamine D en faisant le lézard sur le parking. Puis dés que les 2 autres étaient arrivés, Heero avait passé 25 minutes dans la salle de bain (dont 10 pour tenter d'arranger sa coupe de cheveux « everybody is freeeeeeeeeeeee, this is the sound of freedom ! » mais rien à faire), et les deux garçons avaient attendu Dorothy, toujours dans sa salle de bain.

Une femme n'est pas une femme si elle ne passe pas 3 quarts d'heure à se préparer. Ou alors c'est qu'elle a un copain (et qu'elle lui fait entièrement confiance. Du coup, Dorothy était toujours sur son 31, en couple ou non. Ca servait à rien d'être naturelle pour un con, il deviendrait encore plus inutile au pieu).

Elle avait toqué à la chambre d'Heero où lui et WuFei discutaient de choses et d'autres pour patienter, en talons compensés de toile couleur beige, et une petite robe portefeuille saumon assez simple.

o

« -Je suis prête !

-Pas trop tôt, rétorqua WuFei en se forçant de ne pas lorgner sur son décolleté généreux.

Il a beau démêler pour un rien avec elle, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était bien foutue, même habillée en langouste (il déteste ce plat et elle est du signe du cancer en plus). Et que parfois, quand il n'avait pas de copine et vu qu'il n'était pas fana des plans cul, il trouvait le temps bien long… et les femmes étrangement beaucoup plus jolies que quand il n'était pas célibataire.

-On prend une de nos voitures ou un taxi ? Interrogea Heero en prenant sa veste pour le soir quand il ferait un peu plus frais.

-Non Heero, rétorqua Dorothy en agitant un doigt en signe de négation. La formulation correcte de ta question c'est « est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui ne veut pas boire ce soir ? ».

-…

-…

-Ok. Donc on prend un taxi, conclu la blonde fermement.

Les deux asiatiques n'ont aucune objection à faire devant cette logique évidente et implacable, et emboitent le pas de la jeune femme alors qu'elle téléphone pour commander.

-C'est bien parce que je ne sors presque jamais et que je ne bois pas que je m'autorise à la débauche pendant les férias, admit honteusement WuFei. Les semaines comme celles-ci sont ruineuses en plus.

-Essaye de ne pas trop te laisser aller, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool et tu finis toujours beurré comme un Ptit Lu, se moqua son ami.

-Je sais. De toute façon je ne tiens pas 4 soirs de cuite de suite. Si je m'en prends une ce soir, je tourne au diabolo menthe-paracétamol demain et après-demain.

-Vous serez deux avec Dorothy, elle a prit 2 boîtes d'aspirine. Enfin elle, après-demain elle s'en sera remise.

o

WuFei se garda de faire un quelconque commentaire complètement faux pour défendre sa dignité face à l'endurance à l'alcool de leur amie un peu meilleure que la sienne. Il fallait admettre qu'elle au moins était plus sociable et donc plus entraînée… même s'il l'avait déjà vu dans des états pitoyables. Enfin… presque autant que lui.

D'ailleurs, parlant du loup, elle annonce joyeusement aux gars :

-Le taxi arrive dans 10 minutes ! Qui prévient Trowa ?

-Je vais lui téléphoner, lui répondit Heero.

_« J'arriverai peut-être à en savoir plus sur le pourquoi du sujet tabou. »_

o

Et sur ces paroles, il chercha Trowa dans le répertoire de son portable pour l'appeler. Deux sonneries retentirent avant que ce dernier ne décroche.

_-Allo ? Vous avez décidé de faire une pyjama party à l'hôtel ?_

-Salut, on arrive dans 20 minutes à peu près. Dis-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de pas parler de corrida avec le pote de Quatre ? C'est vraiment, vraiment grave ? Non parce que ça représente la moitié de nos conversations d'habitude, puisqu'on vit dans le même milieu.

-/_Ils arrivent dans 20 minutes_/_…_ _Ok, ça marche. Je t'envoie le nom et l'adresse du resto où on s'est installés. Nous en voulez pas, on a une bière d'avance sur vous._

-Euh… oui, d'accord. Il est à coté et on en parlera plus tard en privé, j'ai compris…

-_Ouais c'est ça,_ à_ toute._

Trowa raccroche sur l'air blasé du bridé, qui range son téléphone dans sa poche.

_« Raté. »_

Il se sent ensuite taclé du regard par ses deux amis qui ont espéré eux aussi avoir plus d'informations, au moins pour se préparer psychologiquement. Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle. L'invité surprise ne pouvait pas être un tueur en série qui assassine tous les matadors !

o

-Bon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si les corridas sont réellement une source de conflit pour le pote de Quatre, il va vite me saouler, leur déclara-t-il d'un air sombre. Espérons qu'il va pas prêcher son opinion pour se persuader qu'il ne défend pas une cause perdue, parce qu'il est mal barré.

-Peut-être qu'un de ses proches a eu un accident avec un taureau… suggéra WuFei.

-Hn…

o

Heero n'est sûr de rien, sauf d'une chose : ce n'est pas un mec qu'il reverra après cette feria.

Il le supportera jusqu'à dimanche, et après, basta.

* * *

-Eh ben, ils en auront mit du temps, vos amis ! Ils travaillent à la SNCF ? Fit Duo après une nouvelle gorgée de blonde qui n'était plus fraiche du tout à force de l'avoir fait durer en attendant les trois derniers compagnons de la semaine.

-A tous les coups, Dorothy et Heero sont parti tard, et Dorothy se sera pomponnée 3 heures après avoir essayé 3 tenues différentes, certifia Trowa en levant les yeux en l'air comme pour approuver la remarque du natté.

-Si c'est pour essayer de choper Duo, elle sera déçue, c'est pas trop son truc les demoiselles ! S'esclaffa Quatre.

-Hey ! S'indigna le concerné. Je suis pas sectaire, ça m'arrive de prendre du bon temps avec une fille aussi.

-Mouais, avoue quand même que la population de tes conquêtes féminines avoisine le 10-20%.

\- Clair, j'ai une préférence pour les mecs parce que je les comprends mieux et je sais ce qu'ils attendent. Mais ça n'empêche que les filles ne me déplaisent pas complètement quand même. Et puis t'as rien à dire, toi t'as jamais essayé donc on n'est pas pareil.

-Oui, ça m'est jamais passé par la tête, ok. Mais tu peux pas dire qu'instinctivement tu regardes les hommes ET les femmes, puisque tu regardes d'abord les hommes.

-Détail, détail. Et toi Trowa, certifié 100% pur gay ?

Le dénommé émit un petit rire devant le franc parler de Duo. Il n'a jamais discuté de ça avec Quatre, mais justement, partager un coté de sa vie privée que sa moitié ne connait pas encore en sa compagnie et celle de son meilleur ami ne le rebute pas. Au contraire, il le voit comme une façon de se rapprocher des deux. Une pierre deux coups.

-Quoi, il y a un label à respecter pour pouvoir fréquenter Quatre ?

-C'est juste pour savoir, fit Duo faussement désintéressé.

-La première personne avec qui je suis sorti était une fille… elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Mais je ne suis plus en contact avec elle depuis que c'est fini entre nous. Ca a duré 2 mois au lycée.

-Tu as couché avec elle ?

-Duo… ! S'offusqua le blond gêné.

-C'est rien, Quatre. On est des adultes, on peut en parler. Oui, j'ai couché avec elle. Ce fut la seule, pour être honnête. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais je me suis vite aperçu que je n'étais pas complètement satisfait, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas alors que j'étais sensé être très heureux.

-Et tu ne t'es pas dit que ce n'était peut-être pas _la bonne_ nana ? Demanda Duo mi-amusé et mi-sérieux. Parfois, continua-t-il en s'accoudant sur la table comme pour mieux se faire entendre de Trowa en face de lui, on n'est pas heureux simplement parce qu'on n'est pas amoureux.

o

Le brun défi du regard son « inspecteur », bien décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider. Cette conversation, qui a brusquement glissé sur lui, le diverti autant qu'elle le provoque ouvertement.

C'est clairement un test déguisé venant d'un gars pour s'assurer que son meilleur ami est entre de bonnes mains.

Les yeux de Trowa se plissent légèrement sous le jeu de regard que lui et le natté partagent à cet instant.

Elle n'est pas née la personne qui arrivera à faire plier le méché sur son terrain. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de douter de lui-même.

o

-Quand on n'est pas amoureux et qu'on en vient à se demander si avec les mecs c'est peut-être mieux, et qu'après avoir essayé sans sentiments, on n'arrive plus à revenir aux femmes, peut-être qu'on est certifié 100% pur gay. Ou au moins 99, si on accorde le 100% à un mec qui aime les hommes et qui n'a jamais pensé à sortir avec une fille.

En prenant la main de son compagnon discrètement sous table, il ajoute :

-Enfin, je me pose même plus la question depuis longtemps. Surtout pas aujourd'hui, puisque je suis parfaitement bien avec Quatre.

o

Duo, après quelques rapides secondes de débriefing solo mental, sourit de toutes ses dents et se redresse sur sa chaise, content de la réponse. C'est ce qu'il attendait pour le moment.

Il aurait pu tamponner un « Validé » sur le front du méché, mais il doute qu'il se serait laissé faire.

Et aussi que ça aurait plus à Quatre. Il a bien conscience que ce regard « c'est bon, t'as fini ton interrogatoire papa, je peux le garder mon mec, il est assez bien ? » empli d'aigreur voulait dire qu'il aurait le droit en privé d'une petite dissertation sur son indépendance s'il n'oubliait pas.

o

-Bien ! Bonne réponse. On verra si tu t'en tiendras.

-Duo… on n'a jamais dit qu'on allait se marier et vieillir ensemble… ça fait même pas un an qu'on s'est rencontré alors… Vas-y mollo, tu nous mets tous mal à l'aise… Para Quatre visiblement embarrassé.

-On ne se connait pas, compléta le brun, et je comprends que tu n'aies pas entièrement confiance en moi. Mais je vais te dire juste une chose : même si tu viens à ne pas m'apprécier, je ne te laisserai pas éloigner Quatre de moi.

Bien qu'amical, l'ultimatum du méché ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Mais Duo se sent quand même obligé d'être franc.

-Ok, ok ! C'est juste que je ne supporterais pas ne rien pouvoir faire si… par accident, Quatre viendrait à être malheureux à cause de toi. Les amis sont sensés être là pour jeter un œil si tout fonctionne bien tu vois, c'est un peu comme les mécaniciens dans les garages. On check les voitures des clients. Elles nous appartiennent pas mais on les bichonne, on fait en sorte que ça roule entre eux, on répare les petits dégâts… ou alors on leur dit que c'est mort et qu'il faut changer.

o

Trowa acquiesce, d'accord avec la métaphore, et Quatre se détend. Pour s'occuper les mains et s'empêcher d'assommer le natté avec une chaise, il avait fini les dernières gorgées de sa bière plutôt rapidement. Au final, il avait apprécié le témoignage de son amant, et l'intérêt de son ami pour son bien-être.

Il veut ajouter un commentaire mais la serveuse, qui était déjà venue deux fois après leur avoir servi leur bière, arrive une nouvelle fois pour leur faire comprendre que s'ils ne consommaient pas fissa, ils allaient se faire jarter.

-Vos amis ne sont toujours pas arrivés ?

o

Manifestement, le personnel du resto commence à croire que les trois jeunes ont raconté une histoire juste pour pouvoir s'approprier une table dehors pour la soirée, afin d'être peinards avec une bière ou deux et profiter des derniers rayons de soleil confortablement. Sauf qu'en cette saison de tourisme, ça pouvait pas être possible.

_« Ben si, vous les voyez pas, assis à coté de nous ? Non ? C'est normal, ils sont invisibles, connasse ! »_ pensa Duo. Il l'avait presque dit à haute voix.

-Comme vous le voyez…

-Est-ce que vous voulez commander quelque chose en attendant, une entrée peut-être ?

Quatre essaye de calmer le jeu. Connaissant Duo et sa patience qui, une fois épuisée, explose tout comme sa parole, il valait mieux gérer la chose lui-même.

-Ils ne vont vraiment pas tarder cette fois-ci, ils sont en route, c'est promis.

-C'est parce que les clients commencent à arriver en nombre et bientôt il n'y aura plus de table de libre, et si vous ne commandez rien…

-Nous comprenons, mais je vous assure qu'ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

Enfin… de 5 minutes à l'autre. Elle ne va pas mettre le chrono en marche quand même.

o

La serveuse, de moins en moins convaincue, s'éloigne pour faire le rapport de situation au patron qui rôde dans le restaurant. Elle se doit de faire l'interprète entre lui et les clients et ce n'est pas toujours facile quand on doit écouter sa conscience professionnelle qui nous dicte de faire du chiffre, et son altruisme.

Son masque de diplomate baissé, Quatre se laisse un peu aller à l'agacement tout en regardant Trowa.

-Il faut VRAIMENT qu'ils arrivent tout de suite.

-Oui je sais, mais je ne suis pas magicien. Je ne peux rien faire.

-Tu peux pas leur téléphoner pour qu'ils disent au taxi qu'il se dépêche ? On va perdre la table, là. Et à cette heure ci, on va poireauter une heure devant les restos pour avoir une place.

-Je leur envoie un sms.

-Du caaaalme lui met pas la pression ! Chambra Duo, ravi que le rôle du mec oppressant ait tourné.

-Non mais c'est vrai, la serveuse nous fait des appels de yeux chaque fois qu'elle le peut pour qu'on décide enfin à commander… se défendit le blond.

-Au fait, lança Duo à Trowa pour changer de conversation, on a parlé du boulot chiant d'expert financier de Quatre, mais pas du tien. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

o

Un regard échangé entre le couple et un éclaircissement silencieux de voix.

-Vétérinaire.

-Ah, c'est cool, ça ! S'exclama Duo. Dommage que t'habites pas dans le coin, tu aurais peut-être voulu faire parti de mon association, l'UVPEV, « Une Vie Pour les Êtres Vivants » ?

-Euhm… non, à vrai dire. Ca me parait assez extrémiste comme asso'.

-Peut-être, mais elle est juste. Quand je pense qu'on fait de la torture et de l'abatage public de taureaux, une _fête_… Ca me dégoute.

-C'est une tradition avant tout.

-Ce sont des pratiques barbares archaïques. C'était une tradition, la mise à mort des condamnés sur la place du marché. Heureusement qu'on l'a abolie.

-Non, je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec toi. C'était une sentence destinée à montrer l'exemple.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, tu y étais ? Je suis prêt à parier que beaucoup appréciaient le spectacle à l'époque. Et pour moi, la corrida, c'est _aussi_ une sentence.

-Arrête de camper sur tes positions sans écouter l'avis des autres, objecta le blond. Trowa est aussi là pour travailler.

-…

-Il… supervise le gardiennage des taureaux de corridas. C'est aussi pour ça que nous sommes là, continua-t-il d'une petite voix.

-…

Tension palpable.

-Ok. Désolé, je croyais égoïstement que c'était pour moi que tu étais venu…

-Mais je suis aussi venu pour toi ! Si je t'ai prévenu c'était bien pour te voir.

-Si tu voulais simplement me voir, tu m'aurais contacté depuis longtemps.

-…

o

Si le dialogue est calme en apparence, Duo est déçu mais ne veut pas s'énerver. De toute façon, la rancune n'apporte absolument rien.

Le front de Quatre affiche une ride de gêne car il sait qu'il est en tort et qu'il a trop fait confiance au je m'en-foutisme de son ami. S'il croyait que ça passerait comme une lettre à la poste, il doit bien reconnaître qu'il s'est gouré.

-Oui c'est vrai, sur ce point, tu as entièrement raison. J'aurais du te contacter plus tôt. C'est moi l'égoïste, et je m'en veux sincèrement. Mais n'en veut pas à Trowa, il ne fait que son travail de véto. Il soigne les bêtes, les surveille pendant leur séjour et s'arrange pour qu'elles ne souffrent pas… trop à la fin. Est-ce que c'est un crime ?

Trowa défi le natté du regard, lui prouvant qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas. Que c'est comme ça et qu'il faut l'accepter.

-Alors maintenant on fait quoi… ? On va se faire la gueule ? Tu vas t'en aller et nous laisser ?

o

Puis Duo détourne les yeux pour échapper aux émeraudes insistantes à la fois fraternelles et provocatrices du brun.

Il sait qu'il ne doit pas lui en vouloir, à près tout ils ont passé une bonne fin d'après-midi ensemble. Trowa a su prouver qu'il est de bonne compagnie. Et sans le connaître, Duo a envie de lui faire plus confiance. Mais comment savoir qu'il y a de la crème dans un chou à la crème ? Il a l'air bon en apparence, mais il est peut-être creux.

Il secoue lentement la tête de droite à gauche, visant un point invisible par terre, lâchant l'affaire.

o

-Putain, Quat'… T'es un véritable enfoiré…

Il lève les yeux pour regarder son ami qui a l'air vraiment désolé.

-… mais j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête. T'as fais ta vie de ton coté, moi j'ai la mienne du mien. Donc autant profiter des moments où on est ensemble. Vu qu'on habite à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, on va peut-être pas se voir tous les mois.

-Oui, la vie nous a séparés, mais tu restes mon meilleur ami. Je t'ai pas remplacé, _moi_.

-He ! Tu le sais bien que je ne suis pas fidèle pour toujours !

-Peut-être pas en apparence, mais si déjà tu me pardonnes pour le coup que je t'ai fais…

-LES coups ! Ne plus me donner de nouvelles, revenir sans prévenir et me présenter un mec qui bosse en partenariat avec les corridas, justement à cette occasion… J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne compter qu'en option.

-Si je peux m'incruster dans la conversation, tu ne comptes pas en option. J'ai été jaloux de toi par un moment. Quand on a apprit à se connaitre avec Quatre, il m'a raconté beaucoup de sa vie étudiante en France. Il y avait toi dans chaque épisode. J'ai cru qu'il me mentait et que vous étiez sorti ensemble.

Petit à petit, l'ambiance qui était devenue pesante s'allège. Et Duo reprend son air plaisantin.

-Nan, tu déconnes. Quatre est mignon… mais pas mon genre. Et puis au lycée il avait un style vraiment ringard… Genre pantalon beige, chemise rose et petit veston bleu-mauve. Un vrai intello fils à papa !

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de détailler mon style vestimentaire… fit Quatre désabusé mais rassuré que Duo se soit détendu.

-Je vais me gêner ! Qu'est ce que tu l'aimais ton veston ! Tu le mettais à toutes les sauces, avec n'importe quelle chemise.

-Ecoute… on a tous fais des erreurs de vêtements à l'adolescence, et même si toi tu te croyais cool et passe-partout habillé en noir tous les jours, c'était pas le cas. Surtout avec tes pantalons bouffants.

-Ouais mais ça passe mieux que la chemise rose avec le pantalon beige et le veston.

-Arrête de te marrer !

o

Duo éclate de rire en repensant à cette époque et Quatre croise les bras, boudeur. Trowa les observe un sourire aux lèvres.

-Entre toi et tes chemises, et lui qui a toujours été un obsédé sexuel, je comprends mieux l'expression « comme cul et chemise » qu'il a utilisé cette après-midi…

Il se prend une pichnette sur le bras de la part de son compagnon et lance un regard complice au natté.

-Tu as vu, il me bat.

-Griffe-le érotiquement sur les reins, ça le paralyse totalement et il déteste… mais en même temps il adore… répondit-il d'un air coquin.

-Je _sais_, je sors avec lui et je m'en suis rendu compte… Mais comment tu le sais, toi ?

-Il dit des trucs très intéressants quand il est torché à la vodka !

-Ah, les voila enfin ! Coupa Quatre avant que Duo ne raconte à Trowa son dépucelage foireux pour l'humilier encore plus (quelle erreur de lui avoir détaillé cette expérience par le passé).

Les trois derniers jeunes gens étaient arrivés juste à temps.

* * *

A quelques mètres de la table en terrasse que les trois hommes avaient choisis, Heero remarque son ami Trowa avec à ses coté son copain, un blond qu'il avait déjà vu quelques fois auparavant. Il lui avait fait signe de la main pour leur indiquer leur position.

En face d'eux, il y a… l'ami inconnu.

Une natte couleur châtain dans le dos. Avec le dossier de la chaise, on ne voit pas où elle s'arrête.

Et l'inconnu tourna la tête vers eux pour les accueillir du regard.

Et faut admettre qu'il a une belle gueule, avec des yeux très clairs, très prenants. Un corps harmonieux bien battit aussi. De ses bras nus, fins et musclés, on sait que c'est un mec qui prend soin de lui et qui fait du sport.

Il n'a pas l'air d'un hippie écolo chiant et vegan. Enfin peut-être vegan (pourvu que NON !) mais impossible de le savoir pour le moment. Quoique. Il peut être un hippie moderne (parce qu'il se fringue bien) avec des cheveux longs.

Il n'a pas l'air d'un cassos vulgaire qui déteste les fils de bourge parce qu'il n'en est pas un et qu'après avoir claqué toute sa tune pour le dernier téléphone portable à la mode, il bouffe des pâtes pendant 3 mois.

Il n'a pas l'air d'un gosse de riche con et hypocrite « faites pas de mal aux nanimo et les corridas c'est mal, et mes chaussures elles valent un prix à trois chiffres. Quoi le cuir c'est de la vache ? MAIS C'EST DES BURBERRY ! ».

Et (ouf) il n'a pas l'air d'un ultimate gay peace &amp; love « jesuifamousregardécéécrisurmont-shirt » non plus.

Et pour accueillir l'arrivée des nouveaux, ses yeux se plissèrent très adorablement pour accompagner un sourire radieux. Il ne parait pas agressif ni même renfermé. En fait, il a plutôt l'air cool et facile à vivre.

_« Attention, photo non contractuelle… ? »_ Pense Heero. _« Ça serait pas le premier connard hypocrite canon. »_

o

-Bon bah je suis le seul que vous ne connaissez pas ! S'exclama un Duo joyeux.

-Non pas le seul, je n'ai pas encore rencontré Quatre, moi. Nota WuFei en lui serrant la main.

-Enchanté, répondit le blond avant de s'adresser au groupe. On a failli prendre un 2ème apéro vu les « vous voulez commander ? » insistants de la serveuse. On occupe une table et on commande pas en vous attendant, ça se fait pas trop.

-Désolé, on a été long à venir et à se préparer. Enfin ces deux-là !

Dorothy fit la sourde oreille à la remarque de l'asiatique et Heero était déjà concentré sur le menu. D'être passé à travers une rue piétonne remplie de petits restaurants qui faisaient déjà tourner leur four et dégageant des odeurs de nourriture alléchantes lui avait creusé l'appétit.

-Pas grave, va juste falloir que vous choisissiez un plat en 5 secondes, la serveuse a vu que vous êtes arrivés et elle vient à l'attaque. Et à mon avis vu la façon dont elle marche, on va se faire virer si on choisit pas.

-On vient de s'asseoir, elle va pas nous faire chier, lui répondit Dorothy en s'emparant de la carte du menu.

o

Mais la serveuse était déjà là, son calepin sorti et son stylo brandit, prêt à inscrire en un éclair la commande.

-Vous avez choisi ?

-Eux oui, nous non, lança Heero du tac-au-tac un brin agacé et sans lever les yeux de la carte.

-Je reviens dans cinq minutes alors, soupira-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-N'oublie pas de ramener ton amabilité, alors, laissa échapper WuFei entre ses dents mais heureusement elle n'entendit rien.

-Duo, si Quatre ne vous a pas dit mon nom, enchanté, Fit le dénommé en proposant sa main à l'asiatique, qu'il serra au-dessus de la table.

-WuFei, enchanté.

Et sa main fut ensuite serrée le plus banalement du monde par son voisin, à son tour.

-Heero, enchanté.

-Enchanté.

-Bas les pattes, s'esclaffa la blande quand ce fut à elle que Duo présenta poliment sa main puisqu'ils étaient tous assis. Je suis une nana alors laisse tomber la poignée de mains. J'embrasse les gens, moi !

Ce qui arracha un rire à Duo, et une goutte de sueur de honte à WuFei, qui se demandait vraiment qu'était devenue la décence chez les femmes. Elle avait surement dû être brûlée en même temps que Jeanne d'Arc. Les pauvres, pas de chance.

-Oui, enchanté, enchanté, enchanté tout le monde, maintenant vous allez choisir, qu'on commande et qu'on bouffe ! S'impatienta Quatre.

o

Pendant qu'il choisit son repas, Heero pensa que le premier abord avec le natté s'était relativement bien passé. Enfin, qu'il s'était passé comme avec n'importe quelle autre nouvelle rencontre.

Il se détendit un peu, en écoutant en fond ce dernier en train de jacasser avec Dorothy, et avec qui visiblement le courant passait à merveille. Il se surprit même à étouffer un rire quand Quatre se chamailla avec Duo pour ne pas qu'il déconcentre la jeune femme dans son choix.

Et il espéra que la fin de semaine allait continuer comme ça.

Sans discussions sérieuses.

Que des trucs artificiels.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
